


Barbasol

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Community: 50kinkyways, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shaving, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Winning is like shaving - you do it every day or you wind up looking like a bum.' - Jack Kemp</p><p>Shaving keeps hair out of your nose and mouth.</p><p>Companion piece/sequel to "Show Some Restraint."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbasol

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #37, "Shaving." Companion piece/sequel to "Show Some Restraint."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Nick stirred again out of sleep, a bit quicker to recognize his surroundings this time. Yep, still Andy's bedroom, still Andy's bed, still Andy handcuffed to Andy's bed...

Hot damn.

He grinned as he sat up, careful not to disturb his bedmate, and headed to the bathroom to take care of essentials.

He returned quickly, smiling again when he found Andy still fast asleep, and toed lightly at the toy box he'd left pulled out from its hiding place under the bed. "Well, might as well see what the boy has squirreled away here..." Nick thought, and settled down on the floor with the box in front of him.

Ball gags and dildos and cock rings, oh my... Andy, dear boy, what are you getting yourself into? Nick grinned widely, picking through his lover's inventory, his mind running quickly through things he could use and things he could do to him.

Leg cuffs...spreader bars... The gears turned and clicked into place when Nick came across the leather cock ring. He held it a moment in his hand, picturing what it would look like against Andy's skin. God, Andy's skin...skin and nothing but...smooth, hairless skin...

Nick's grin deepened as he climbed to his feet and headed back to the bathroom, digging through the small cabinets and drawers until he found what he wanted. "Mother-fucking _perfect_..." he murmured, his growing erection leading the way back into the bedroom.

Nick grabbed the ankle cuffs and spreader bar from the toy box, and sat down on the bed beside Andy's feet, slipping the first cuff around Andy's nearest ankle and buckling it tight. Glancing up at Andy's face, Nick reached for his other leg, securing the second cuff around it, and laid Andy's foot back down on the bed, waiting for his reaction.

Andy felt his legs being lifted and dropped, and cracked his eyes open. He tried to moved his arms, but they were still cuffed to the headboard. He lifted his head and looked at Nick, raising his eyebrows. "What do you have planned now?"

"You'll see," Nick grinned up at him, spreading Andy's legs wide as he attached the spreader bar to the ankle cuffs. "How's that feel, Andy?

Andy raised his eyebrows. "Like I'm being put on display...but, okay..."

"A little bit, sure..." Nick agreed, and picked up the items he'd brought in from the bathroom, setting them on the nightstand in Andy's view. "So, Andy...do you trust me?"

Andy looked at the shaving cream and razor, raising his eyebrows. "You know I do..." he said calmly. "As long as you don't plan on shaving my head, I am yours to do with as you please," he grinned.

"Not _that_ head, anyway..." Nick grinned, and grabbed the spreader bar in his hand, lifting Andy's legs in the air and pressing them to bend, so that his hips lifted off the bed. "Good..." Nick murmured as he tossed a towel under Andy's ass, lowered his legs back to the bed, as he smiled slowly at the shaving necessities.

"So, Andy..." he purred, "just exactly how sharp _is_ that razor?"

Andy groaned. "Oh, God...it's brand new... So, what brought this on, if may I ask?"

Nick grinned and pulled the straight razor out of its clip, admiring its edge. He scraped the blade along his arm, watching the hair fall away easily, and grinned deeper. "Well..." Nick murmured, stropping the blade needlessly, but purely for effect, "I got a little tired of snorting your pubes up my nose earlier when I was blowing you."

Andy laughed softly. "Oh God, are you serious?" Then he looked down at Nick, seeing the light in his eyes... "Oh, damn..." he whispered.

Nick chuckled lowly, holding the blade up to the low light through the blinds. "Well, that...and I found that little ball-spreader cock ring you got in that box, lover boy, and I'm thinking about how fucking amazing that would look, wrapped around your hairless ball-sack..."

He reached over and flicked on the bedside light, tilting the lampshade to give him better lighting. "Hmmm," he hummed to himself, considering his task carefully. "Think this would go much faster if your dick wasn't in the way..."

Andy let his head drop back with a groan. "You know...get me hard, and that wouldn't be a problem..." he smirked, trying to press up into Nick's hand. "See anything else in the box you wanna play with...?"

Nick wrapped his hand around Andy's cock, giving him a few firm strokes. "Is this a little better?" he asked, a bit of a growl entering his voice.

Andy moaned softly. "Mmm...you tell me...that good enough for you to start?" Just the thought of that razor scraping over the highly sensitive skin set his nerves on edge.

Nick released his grip on Andy, watching his cock dip and bob. "It's definitely a start!" he declared with a wicked grin, grabbing the shaving cream and shaking the can hard.

Andy sucked in a breath and let it out shakily. "Damn...hope you've got a steady hand..."

Nick held his hand out by way of demonstration, and made a big show of its trembling. "...Ooops!" he remarked almost casually, and sprayed some shaving cream on his fingers, smearing it down the left side of Andy's groin.

Andy gasped at the coldness. "God, I can't believe you are doing this... " he whispered. He flexed his ankles, biting his lip at the tightness of the cuffs.

Nick flicked a quick look up at Andy's face as he felt Andy's legs twitch next to his own. "Andy, I _promise_..." he murmured, pressing the heel of his hand into Andy's thigh.

Andy let out a calming breath as he pushed all the nervousness away. "Okay," he said softly, and stilled his body.

"That's better," Nick murmured, and wrapped his hand around Andy's cock again, giving it a soft tug and shifting it to the side. "Works better if the skin is taut..." he rumbled softly, a slow grin spreading over his lips as he lowered the blade to Andy's groin.

Andy closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing as he felt the cold blade start to slide over his skin. "Oh God, that feels insane," he whispered softly, careful not to move.

Starting at the top of Andy's pubis, Nick slid the blade in slow, short strokes, working his way carefully down into the crease of Andy's thigh. He lifted the blade to wipe it clean, and then glanced back up at Andy's eyes.

"Don't. Move," he warned, his voice low and dark, and pulled Andy's cock a bit further to the side. Gripping it tighter and pumping it slightly to keep Andy hard, he set the blade carefully against the skin at the base of Andy's cock.

The tone of Nick's voice made Andy want to instantly listen. He nodded and slowly took in a deep breath, trying hard not to flinch at the feel of the metal against his cock.

Again, short, carefully controlled strokes of the blade, shearing away the hair around the base... Nick frowned slightly as he worked, chewing lightly on his lower lip, watching the wiry strands peel away, and the pale, bare skin appear from beneath the white foam...

Andy let out a slow breath. "God, that feels..."

He had no words.

It felt odd...but then again, it was also turning him on... He pushed that thought away, and concentrated on breathing slowly and not moving so that he wasn't cut.

Nick murmured soft approval, and set the blade aside, grabbing his wet wash cloth to clean the stray hairs and shaving cream off of Andy's groin. "That's a hell of a lot better..."

Climbing over Andy's legs, Nick slathered more cream across the top and right side of Andy's groin, and grabbed the stropping strap to re-sharpen the blade, watching Andy's eyes.

Andy glanced down and moaned softly. "God...that looks...insane," he whispered.

Nick smiled slowly at Andy's moan, and set the strop down. "Oh, just you wait..." he murmured, and attacked the patch of hair that crowned Andy's groin, sweeping it aside briskly and efficiently.

Andy bit back the moan that was threatening to bubble out of his throat.

"What, Andy?" Nick chuckled softly, squeezing the hard flesh in his fist. "You diggin' this shit?"

Andy let out a soft moan. "Don't know...you tell me..."

Nick slid his fist up Andy's cock, circling his thumb lightly over the tip. "Mmmm," he hummed noncommittally, shifting Andy almost casually to the left to scrape the skin to the right of Andy's shaft bare.

Andy moaned as he tipped his head up to watch Nick, wishing that he was done, and doing more than just stroking his cock every once in a while.

"What?" Nick murmured, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Andy bit his lip. "How much more?" he whispered softly.

Nick laughed low in his throat. "Dude, I haven't even touched your scrotum yet..."

Andy let his head fall back as he let out a breath. "Oh fuck..."

"Mmmmmmaybe..." Nick rumbled lowly, flicking the blade with more confidence down the right side of Andy's groin.

Andy let out another shaky breath with each pass of the razor. "How much are you going to do?" he whispered.

Nick paused, looking up to meet Andy's eyes. "All of it," he replied, his voice low and emphatic.

Andy felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh God," he rasped out. He needed to concentrate so that he wasn't pushed to the edge before Nick was done.

Nick lifted the blade again to clean it, and swiped the wet washcloth over the freshly-shaven areas before sitting back to study his handiwork.

Andy's cock was almost hard enough to stand on its own, and rose almost proudly from the milky-white skin surrounding its base...

Except for that pesky, hairy scrotum. Tsk, tsk.

Andy took some time when Nick was sitting back to concentrate on his breathing and keeping absolutely still. He had no clue that this would affect him like this, and he was struggling to keep control.

"You ready for this part?" Nick murmured softly, shaking the shaving cream with a devious glint in his eyes.

Andy took in a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I will ever be."

"Good..." Nick whispered, and slathered the shaving cream liberally over Andy's scrotum.

With a feral grin, Nick picked up the strop and sharpened the blade again with long, slow strokes.

Andy shivered slightly at the sight of Nick with the blade. His cock throbbed as a soft moan slipped from his mouth.

"Goddamn..." Nick groaned softly, his eyes darkening noticeably. "That fucking _moan_ of yours, Andy..."

Andy sucked in a breath, looking down at Nick, seeing that he was affecting Nick as well.

Nick took in a slow, controlled breath, and set the strop aside once more. He glanced up at Andy's face, just once, and then bent to his task.

Andy bit back the shuddering moan that threatened to slip out at the feel of the blades sharp edge scraping smoothly over his highly sensitive skin.

Nick chuckled low in his throat, gripping the base of Andy's scrotum to shift his testicles up, stretching the skin quite nicely. Very carefully, Nick ran the sharpened blade over the taut skin, from the base of Andy's cock towards his own thumb, holding Andy's balls in place. With a grin, Nick lifted Andy's sack, shifting his blade strokes slowly to the left as he sheared all the way down the side, and then moving and re-positioning the blade on the right, giving that side the same thorough treatment.

Andy let out a soft breath, his body taut with the need for release. "God, please tell me you are done," he whispered.

Nick laughed out loud, low and dark. "Oh, no, Andy...I've still got the back of your ball sack to go! I _told_ you..." he muttered, squeezing Andy's testicles very gently, "I want all of it."

Andy couldn't hold back his moan or the slight arching of his spine.

Nick slapped on the shaving cream quickly, holding Andy's scrotum elevated with the skin pinched taut between his fingers as he slowly - excruciatingly slowly - scraped the razor over the underside of Andy's scrotum.

Andy could feel the tightening in his body and he shut his mind down, pushing it all back.

Nick could feel Andy's balls tightening beneath his hands. "Don't you dare," he said softly, with an undertone of a growl. He lifted the blade, cleaning it a final time on the towel, and set it and the shaving cream on the bedside table, looking into Andy's eyes. "One. More. Thing..." Nick murmured, and ran the now-chilly wet washcloth over Andy's sack, cleaning away the hair and shaving foam.

"Now...let's see what I have..." Nick purred softly, sitting back and staring down at his handiwork.

As soon as he felt Nick wiping him off, Andy let out a breathless moan, his body going limp on the bed. A tingling swept through his body as he fought not to let go right then and there.

"Oh, this is just gorgeous..." Nick breathed out in a low moan, stroking just a fingertip over the now-hairless skin. "That ball-spreader is going to look fucking _amazing_ on your body, Andy..."

Andy looked down at Nick, his eyes completely dark with need. It was the only thing registering on his mind as he tried to keep from thrusting up into Nick's hand and coming hard.

Nick looked up into Andy's face, immediately recognizing the raw lust reflected in Andy's eyes. "You need to come, don't you," Nick murmured, pulling his hand away.

Andy let out a hoarse cry in protest as he nodded his head furiously. "Please..." he whispered.

Nick moved quickly, settling in between Andy's knees. He wrapped his hand quickly around Andy's cock, giving him a few hard strokes, snarling, "Then come for me, you son of a bitch!"

Andy arched hard into Nick's hand, almost coming instantly just from the sound of Nick's voice alone. He let out a hoarse, raspy cry as his body finally gave in to Nick's demand and started coming, spilling out and covering Nick's hand and his stomach.

"Such a good boy..." Nick groaned, his voice almost a raspy growl as he watched Andy's release.

Nick's own cock, achingly hard and heavy, bobbed restlessly between Nick's knees, and he wrapped his free hand around it, giving himself a few sharp tugs before his own spine arched with the force of his orgasm, covering Andy's stomach and groin.

"You're mine, Andy," Nick growled, his eyes dark with desire. "I've marked you. You're mine."


End file.
